


too hot to handle him

by Bisexual_Binger



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, dating show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Binger/pseuds/Bisexual_Binger
Summary: Alec is part of this new dating show called 'too hot to handle'. He is there for the money and the exposure he'll get from this and to just have some fun.He did't count on the hot bisexual guy that has his eye on him, especially because he is not out yet, and he wasn't planning to...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my third time writing something, and my first time writing something explicit so please be gentle, if you have advise for me, please share.
> 
> no beta, all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> this fanfic is based on the netflix-show 'too hot to handle'. It's what i imagine would happen if Magnus and Alec are part of the show

Alec still didn’t know why he decided to go for this program. Yes, it would give him a lot more exposure and probably more views on his YouTube videos, but was that worth it. 

You see, this was a dating show, something like “love island” only there was no coupling up. And in his time here Alec was supposed to get it on with the girls in here. 

This wouldn’t normally be an issue, but Alec was gay, very much so in fact. No one knew of course. His father would kill him if he ever found out. So, when he was about fifteen Alec decided to just keep his sexuality a secret for everyone. 

He has been pretty successful all this time, mostly by acting like a player, just having one-night stands with girls and never getting into anything to serious. But he was surprised by how well he played the part of straight when he got the email of this program. 

He decided he was just going to have some fun and look at the guys that would be there, who would undoubtedly be ridiculously attractive. And if he could win some money while he was there, why not take a shot. 

With this idea in his head he walked up to the other people. Doing a quick head count he saw he was the last one arriving. There where five girls and four other guys. He quickly put on his most confident face and walked up to greet the girls. 

There was a short, fiery, red headed girl with a single tattoo named Clary; a tall, black haired girl with an expression like she had already won the game named Camille; a black girl with very curly hair and a big scar on her neck named Maia; a girl with her blond hair in a braid and blue eyes and a lot of tattoo’s named Lydia and another black girl with long, straight hair and a lot of blue accessories named Catherina. 

For the boys: one was a blond boy, very muscled and with a lot of tattoo’s named Jace; a taller, skinnier, somewhat greenish looking guy named Ragnor; a smaller guy with long hair with a blue streak in it and a tattoo on his cheek named Meliorn 

The last boy stood with his back towards Alec and looked over the ocean. Alec approached the man and tapped on his shoulder to gain his attention. When he turned around Alec’s eyes almost bugged out of his sockets. In front of him stood the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was tall but not as tall as Alec, his hair was spiked up with red dye in the tips. His eyes were a deep brown and where heavily lined with black kohl. His body was lean but muscular and very toned. He had a piercing in his almost invisible bellybutton. He looked to be of Asian descent. Alec's eyes trailed back up towards his face only to find the man smirking at him. 

“Hey pup,” he said to Alec. “I’m Magnus, what’s your name gorgeous?” 

Alec looked at him incredulous. He felt his cheeks heat up and was positive they were bright red. Looking at the way Magnus’ smile got wider, he got the affirmation. 

“A-Alexander,” he managed to stutter out after a few seconds, but then his brain started working again. “But everybody calls me Alec,” He said confidently. Magnus' smile got even wider when Alec got those words out. 

“I think I will call you Alexander if that is the case,” Magnus replied. Alec made a face at that, he didn’t want him to do that since he didn’t have the best memories tied to his full name, he did however like the way his name rolled of magnus’ name. 

Magnus saw the face he made and smiled again. “I can also call you pup if you’d prefer that?” he asked innocently. 

“No, Alexander is fine,” he said. “But don’t tell the others, I still prefer Alec.” 

Magnus winked at him and leaned up to whisper in his ear “It’ll be our little secret.” and he walked away towards the villa. 

Alec took a deep breath and blew it out again. He turned around just in time to see everyone walk towards the bedroom. He followed them at a distance. Once he entered the room, he saw that all the beds were already occupied. Most of them with two people, but there was one bed that was claimed by only one person, and that person was Magnus. Alec stood in the door opening awkwardly until Magnus noticed him standing over there. He stretched out on one half of the bed and patted the bed next to him. 

“Care to join me, handsome?” he asked. Looking up at Alec through his eyelashes. Alec took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the bed and lay down next to Magnus. Since everybody wanted to go exploring most people left fairly quickly, but Magnus stayed with Alec. The last one didn’t want to be around this beautiful creature anymore and he decided to go try out the showers. 

Once there Alec stripped naked and jumped in the shower. He felt his dick jump up when he remembered the way his name curled around Magnus’ tongue and the shivers he felt when he whispered in his ear. 

He took a hold of his member and started rubbing one out thinking about magnus’ eyes, the way he did his make-up and he imagined being in here with him. His hands trailing over his body, doing what his own hands are doing right now. His hand sped up and squeezed a bit tighter. He came embarrassingly quick. He let his head forward and stared at his release going down the drain. If this was his reaction to just meeting the guy, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if Magnus tried anything more. With all the flirting going on he was sure Magnus was attracted to guys. 

One thing he could definitely say. Magnus was going to be the end of his secret. He was going to be the reason he finely got it on with a guy, and he was going to do so in front of hundreds of cameras. 

He was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes exploring

After his shower time Alec decided to check out the villa. He was curious what they had available for the summer. He walked out of the bathroom and went exploring.

He found out there was a lot of open field with hammock’s, lounge chairs and long couches. They all looked very comfortable to sit in, and they were big enough for him to stretch out with somebody else, which was saying something since he was rather large. There were a few people scattered across the field, but most people were walking around, most likely also doing some exploring.

There was a pool, with hot tub. Which was already being used. The black haired girl, Camille, was already soaking in the tub. Her microphone, which were these pouches around the waist with a necklace like piece that records which everyone had to wear for the camera’s to pick up what they were saying, was laying on the other side of the pool quit a bit away. Alec didn’t know her that well, but she looked like the type of girl to cause some kind of trouble in the villa. How she’d do that he didn’t know jet, but he knew he didn’t want to be near the pool if she was, so he carried on exploring.

There was a sort of outdoor gym, with some equipment and some weight’s, which Alec was familiar with, since his channel was mostly work-out video’s. he didn’t know for sure but he suspected he got a lot of views from his looks. He had a lot more subscribers than most work-out channel’s and he mostly worked out without a shirt and shorts, and he wasn’t half bad looking. He already knew he would be spending quite a lot of time there, but he hoped one of the other’s would be willing to do some sparring with him. 

Next Alec walked past the firepit towards the ocean. He loved feeling the sand between his toes. He hoped he could go far enough down the coast for a nice jog, before he found the edge of the resort around the villa. 

He walked towards the shore line and into the ocean a bit. It was a bit chilli, but still quite nice around his ankles. He kind of wished that the waves would be higher so he could do some decent surfing, but he had to make do with what he got.

He turned around planning to walk back towards the villa and raid the kitchen, see what kind of food there was, but he saw Jace and Clary making out on one of the lounge chair’s he would have to walk by. That might become awkward, maybe they’d think he was watching them or something, so instead he walked a bit further down the beach.

He decided to make a bit of a loop around the outdoor gym, but when he got close he got a bit distracted. There was this slow, smooth music playing and he became curious. He decided to move towards the sound. When he found its origin he almost forgot to breath. Out there on the edge of the beach was Magnus. He was doing yoga, and was looking rather delicious while doing so.

He had his leg suspended in the air, with one hand holding onto his leg, and the other hand extended in front of him. Alec believed it was called the standing bow pose, but he wasn’t sure. Yoga was his sisters thing, and Alec didn’t really see the benefits of it.

He was starting to get it though, watching how flexible Magnus was. He wanted to keep watching but suddenly remembered that this was a show, and there were probably camera’s everywhere. He really shouldn’t be creeping on the other guy’s if he wanted to keep his sexuality a secret.

He decided to walk back the way he came, and to just walk past Clary and Jace, even if they thought it would be weird. It would be more comfortable than walking past Magnus. He was lucky, since they had already left the area when he came back. He decided to keep his quest going and walked towards the kitchen. He decided that he could do with a very large and very cold glass of water.

His luck from the beach didn’t last, while he was bend over, looking in the fridge for the water bottles he heard a voice behind. “could you please hand me a bottle of water? I’m getting quite thirsty from the sight in front of me.” Alec jerked, and subsequently banged his head on the fridge.

He turned around and saw Magnus standing there with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Magnus winked and Alec felt his cheeks burning. He quickly ducked back into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. He stayed in there a little longer than necessary to cool his cheeks a bit. He tossed Magnus one of the bottles and closed the fridge with his foot. 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked Magnus, confused as to why he talked to him that way. “Doing what?” the flamboyant one asked confused. “Flirting with me. Aren’t you here for the girls?” Alec asked. Magnus looked at Alec surprised. “Not necessarily. I’m just here to have a good time, and I don’t care if I have that with a guy or girl, I’m not picky about that.” Magnus said with a wink. He saw Alec looking dumbfounded and added. “I’m bisexual Alexander, I thought that was obvious.” He pointed towards his make-up and Alec looked at him.

“Just because you wear make-up, that doesn’t mean that you are attracted to boys. I don’t like assuming things like that. I have met straight guys who wear make-up before. I try not to assume things based on looks and stereotypes.” Alec said. He knew he was rambling but he couldn’t help it. It was a bit of a sensitive subject since he had some bad experiences with his dad about sexuality. He was afraid to come out mostly because of him. 

Magnus looked at Alec and his eyes turned soft while he was rambling. “That’s a first for me. Most people take one look at me and decide I’m gay before ever speaking to me. I like that you don’t buy into those stereotypes.” He said. Alec smiled at him. “Glad I could make your day Magnus.” He joked. Magnus laughed and Alec was rendered utterly speechless. 

If this is how Alec reacted when only meeting the guy and having on conversation, then it would be impossible to get through the summer without people finding out he is gay. He didn’t know if he could manage it. But he would be damned if he wouldn’t try. After all, how bad could it get?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot twist...

That evening everyone decided it was time for a little party, so after dinner the girls and Magnus went to change (again), while the rest of the guys went out and started building a fire in the pit. 

While they had the fire blazing, the others hadn’t arrived for the party yet so the guys started talking a bit. Alec got to know the other guys a bit more than he did that morning, when he arrived pretty late.

He learned that Ragnor was British, but he grew up in Spain, which was something they had somewhat in common since Alec’s family always went there during the summer. His mother, Maryse, grew up in Spain and his grandparents still lived there.

Meliorn was very different than Alec. He grew up in the country, mostly in the woods. He was home-schooled, which means he behaved a bit weird in Alec’s opinion. He grew up with his mom and his sisters, so there was a lot of femininity about him, but in a strong way. He said he didn’t ever lie, but he would always try to answer in such a way that you also wouldn’t learn the truth from him. Alec didn’t know if he liked the guy yet, but he knew his sister would be attracted to the guy. He was just her type.

Then there was Jace. He was the type of guy Alec usually would hang out with. Very attractive and very cocky, almost arrogant even. Blonde hair and interesting eyes, a combination of blue and brown. He was also very fit, and a work-out fan. He was a martial arts/kickbox trainer. Alec was exited that he would be able to train with someone while he was there.

The conversation had just turned strange though, and the guys were busy discussing dick size, a very mature topic to be talking about. Luckily the rest decided to come out then. And while the guys where al seizing up the girls, Alec’s eyes wandered over magnus’ body. He was wearing very tight red leather pants, a black button-up shirt of which he had only buttoned the bottom two buttons. He was wearing very dark lipstick and heavy silver glitter around his eyes. His hear was spiked up still, but he’d added even more glitter to his hair. 

They all walked over towards the firepit and dragged the boys to there feet. One off the girls had brought a box on which they were playing some standard clubbing songs. They all had one big dance party with some drinks brought from the bar. 

Once everyone was tired off dancing Jace stood up and spoke to the group. “How down are you guys?” he asked the group. “That really depends on what you are proposing we should do, because I’m not down for an orgy.” Clary answered. Jace grinned. “No, not an orgy. We’re gonna play the blindfold game, there are no rules, you can do whatever you want: kiss, touch, smell; and the person wearing the blindfold has to guess who was standing in front of him.”

“Okay, I’m down.” Camille said. Rubbing her hands together. “Okay, than you can come up here first.” Jace said. He handed Camille the blindfold and sat down on one of the logs around the pit. Camille stood in front of the fire and placed the blindfold over her eyes. She stood there waiting and the guys looked at each other for a bit. When he saw no one stood up to go towards her Meliorn walked up to her and kissed her full on the mouth.

When he sat down again Camille took off the blindfold. She immediately looked sideways at Magnus. “Was it you?” she asked him. Magnus looked at her over the edge of his drink and shook his head lightly. 

Camille looked a bit sad but sat down and we continued with the game. Everyone got a turn. When Maia stood, Alec went up to her and kissed her neck. When Magnus stood, Camille jumped up and walk over to grab his hands and place them on her boobs. When Jace stood there Clary kissed him.

At last it was finally Alec’s turn to stand there. He stood there waiting, when he felt lips touching his. It was the best feeling in the world. He opened his mouth and felt a tongue entering his mouth. He felt a little bit of a stubble around his chin. The kiss was better than any kiss he’s ever had before this. 

When he the person in front of him was sitting down again he took of the blindfold. He already knew who kissed him, but he looked around the group as if he was thinking for a bit. “Was it you?” he asked Magnus. The sparkly man nodded and winked at him. 

“How did you know?” Ragnor asked him. “I don’t know.” Alec mumbled. 

The game was over so everyone scattered again. The girls went to change once more, but Magnus followed Alec to the bedroom. Once there he grabbed Alec by the elbow to turn him around an kissed him again. Alec kissed him back out of instinct, and to relive the feeling he got during the game. 

He soon pulled back though and grabbed Magnus when he tried to come forward again. “Wait, what are you doing?” he asked the shorter man, who was still looking at his lips. “Making out with you, of course. What does it look like?” he asked before surging forward again. Alec let him this time, and soon they where laying on their bed with Magnus’ hand traveling up Alec’s thigh. They broke away from each other because they heard a sound coming from the cone they had earlier assumed was an air freshener, which lit up purple. 

“What the fuck is this?” Alec asked shocked. “Why is it doing that? Is that an alarm?” Magnus asked. “Hello. I’m Lana.” Said the thing. The boys jumped before replying “Hello Lana.” Still watching the cone suspiciously. “Welkom to your first night at the retreat. I hope the accommodation is to your liking.” Lana said. “It’s perfect.” Magnus said. “We love it. we just want our own room.” Alec laughed at that. “I must say, you are all aesthetically pleasing to the artificial eye.” Lana replied. “Thank you, Lana. I must say I love your cone.” Alec said. Magnus slapped his arm while eyeing the cone suspiciously. “now,” Lana said. “I must ask you to make your way to the palapa.” 

“I don’t want to” Magnus said while kissing Alec again. “Hurry up now, lovebirds. I haven’t got all night.” Lana said. Magnus jumped up at that. “okay, we’re going. Don’t hack my phone.” And he dragged Alec after him.

When everyone was gathered by the palapa, Lana spoke up again. “Hi. I’m your virtual guide.” Jace instantly replied with “Hey, Alexa!” to which Lana replied “Actually, my name is Lana. Welcome.” Some of the guys made a comment that she sounded hot, but Alec was thinking back to what happened in the bedroom just now and was slowly freaking out. If this was how he acted after barely twelve hours, how was he ever going to survive this without coming out as gay? 

Lana spoke up again after a short pause. “however, you are not here for the reasons you may think. In the last twelve hours, I have been observing you, and learning about your behaviour.” She said. “Creepy.” Magnus whispered. “It has been most insightful.” Lana continued. “you have been specially selected as all of you are having meaningless flings over genuine relationships. The purpose of this retreat is to help you gain deeper emotional connections in your personal relationships.” Everybody looked a bit confused. “So you’ll have platonic friendships with someone before sleeping with them.” Magnus said. After which Jace burst out laughing. “This is crazy.” 

“as an incentive to your development,” Lana continued. “I’ve allocated a price of $100,000.” After she said that everyone burst out cheering. Alec knew he could win money with this, but he didn’t kwon it was so much. He could use that money to help pay for college. “What do you guys think we have to do to win the money.” Ragnor asked. After which everyone gave some idea’s as to what it should or shouldn’t be. “However,” Lana said. “there are conditions to your stay here.” Everyone got quiet again, after some remarks about how nervous they were for the next thing to come out of Lana’s speaker and Lana continued: “You will have to abstain from sexual practices for the entirety of your stay.” 

Everyone’s mouth fell open at that. Than people started yelling, saying they didn’t know any man who had gone a month without getting his rock’s off. “That means” Lana continued. “No kissing, no heavy petting or sex of any kind.” They all said there looking very angry and Alec thought to himself why in the name of god he had accepted the offer to do this program. “this will also apply to self-gratification.” Lana added.

“that’s what I was afraid of.” Meliorn said. To which Camille asked “What does that mean?” and the guys said: “It means no masturbating.” Everyone let out a gasp and looked away in thought. “I should have rubbed one out yesterday.” Jace said. Alec had done it just that afternoon, but with Magnus nearby, it would be impossible to keep it up (or down in this case) for an entire month. 

“Money will be deducted from the prize for any sexual activity.” Lana said. And after that everyone really groaned, since now they had a reason not to do it, and the others would comment on it if someone did something. This would be hard, but not for the reason Alec thought when h first got here. 

Lana piped up one last time saying: “Welcome to the retreat.”


End file.
